Running with scissors
by Bradshaws
Summary: Carrie was typing on her computer in a hotel when the phone rang. Carrie and Big affair. Lot's of sex but hey, it's Sex and the city and they're Carrie and Big!


I was typing on my computer and words didn't seem to come out on the screen as fast as I needed. I was having, for sure, one of the best feelings a writer can experience: inspiration.

Another idea had come to my mind when the phone next to me rang. Aidan was at home, changing the floor, and I have asked him to not disturb me at least it was something urgent. I picked up the phone worried, maybe one of the girls needed something and Aidan had told them where I was.

"Hello" I said, waiting for Samantha's, Miranda's or Charlotte's voices, but I felt breathless when a different voice spoke from the other line of the phone.

"It's me. I'm in the lobby" he said, as if I should be expecting a call from him.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"The guy at your place" he explained but I didn't take too much time to reply.

"You called my house again?" I almost screamed at him.

"I needed to talk to you" he started, but I interrupted him again. He phoning me when he was married and I had a relationship was one thing, but he speaking with Aidan was a totally different thing.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too. Stay in the lobby I'll be right down" I told him and hanged down the phone, putting my beige coat on and almost running to the door.  
I was tickling my fingers against the elevator door, impatient for it to open, and rushed out when it finally did. I looked around searching for him, but my eyes couldn't find him in the lobby. Bastard, where was he?

I walked to the restaurant and I caught him sitting on the bar, with a glass of whiskey between his fingers.

"It's not the lobby" I told him, standing next to him.

"Listen" he said, still playing with the glass he was holding between his fingers.

"What are you doing? Calling my house? Following me to hotels?" I was upset, I didn't know why he was doing this but I didn't want him to mess in my life again.

"Could you please sit down for one minute?" He asked, his look stern yet gentle. "Please, one minute" he said and I couldn't say no to him, but I was still upset anyway, he was not buying me with those big green puppy eyes.

"I don't have time. You know I have a boyfriend and a dead line and you have a wife and apparently a drinking problem" I told him as I saw him taking another zip of his strong drink.

"I'm not drunk" he said, looking at me, putting the glass down.

"Then what is your excuse?" I said, loudly to him, trying not to shout.

"Slow down, I can't think" he said, pointing his head with his hand. "I was an asshole to you on the phone the other day".

"Yes". I told him, leaning towards, with a stern tone.

"When I said I was leaving, you didn't say anything. I got nervous, so" he tried to explain, but I was getting tired of it.

"So, what?" I asked, impatiently. I had had great ideas on my mind and my column was going amazing, until he had called. I was losing my time.

"I don't know" was all he said. I don't know why I had imagined he actually would give me answers, that for once in my life, he would make things clear.

"This has to stop: flirting, jerking me around, calling my boyfriend. He doesn't know about you, and I don't want him ever know about you" I told him, not upset only with himself, but with me too. I was an idiot to think that this time things would be different;

"Why is that?" he whispered, with a hurt look on his eyes.

"Go lay in your beige bed". I said as soon as I listened to his words. I was hurt, I was upset, I was confused. I couldn't think of a better answer, although I regretted it later. I walked away, towards the door and passing by many people until I reached the elevator.

"Carrie, wait, wait" I could hear him calling my name as he walked after me. "I haven't explained this very well. Wait a minute" he said getting closer to me.

I looked impatiently to the elevator door. Why that damn thing was taking so long?

"Listen. The thing is, fuck, I miss you." He said when he finally got by my side.

"Too bad" I replied, getting away from him. Being conscious of his closeness to my body wasn't helping; his cologne in the air I was breathing was making things even more difficult.

The door opened – finally – and I got in the elevator, pressing the button of my floor quickly. But he got in and walked towards me before the door closed.

"Do not come in here. Don't follow me in here" I said, pushing him by his chest, trying to make him leave the elevator, but the door was already closing behind us.

"I have to talk to you" he said, grabbing my shoulders.

"What? What is it you have to say?" I said, still fighting his touch.

He was looking at me with his green eyes and I could see the fear, the passion, the confusion, the regret in them; all at the same time.

"Carrie, I made a mistake" he said, moving his body closer to mine and leaning towards me to press his lips against mines.

I fought his touch, separating my body from his, but he moved forward again, decreasing the space between our bodies. His hands were pressing softly my arms over my coat and I could feel the warmness of his skin over my clothes. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as he tried to open my lips with his tongue.

But then I remembered Aidan, the man who loved me and was helping me to make my house a better place. Then I remembered that Big was messing everything up, that things wouldn't be different this time, that he was married and I had an amazing boyfriend who trusted me.

"Fuck you" I said when I finally could separate my body from his.

His hands still holding my arms, but more than a feet was between us now.

I kept hitting his chest, walking back as he walked towards.

"I love you" he said and kissed me again. His lips roughly pressing against mines, his rising bear rubbing my skin. I couldn't thing straight, thoughts seemed to fly away from my mind to a more focused place.

"Fuck you" I said again, making a huge step back this time, feeling my back touch the wall.

He walked towards me, pressing me against the wall.

It was like a dejavú, feeling his body pressing mine towards the wall, no space between my body and his, but our clothes. I have to admit I was wishing he would kiss me again, but at the same time I was fighting my feelings.

"You're a rational woman Carrie" I told myself, several times.

He got down, facing me. His eyes looking straight to mine, his nose at inches from mine, his breathing hitting my skin, invading the air I was breathing.

"Fuck it – you can against it" I kept telling myself, as I tried to push him away, hitting him.

But then he leaned his face towards and pressed his lips to mine, not in a soft way but in the passionate one I have always loved from him. His tongue traveled through my bottom lip and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Aidan. Aidan. Aidan. I tried to focus myself, to keep fighting his touch, to not let him kiss me the way he was doing; but he tried to get me closer to him while holding me by my waist and I could feel his growing erection pressing against my leg.

I opened my mouth, giving his tongue full access to it.

I couldn't fight him anymore. I wanted him. I needed him. I had to have him – in that exact moment.

"Fuck me" I whispered, pressing my hip against his, as his tongue touched mine after of what have seemed like years, making a wave of pleasure travel through my body. I knew I didn't have to ask for it, but I couldn't help it so I just kept repeating the same phrase, over and over again in his ear.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up, to catch my eyes.

"You want me to fuck you?" he whispered, but it was loudly enough for me to hear it. His breathing against my skin drove me crazy and I let out a soft moan as I tried to nod. But he didn't come back to kiss me.

"Say it" he said, looking at my eyes.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"I want you to fuck me" I told him, half ashamed half excited because of it.

He lifted up my coat and slid his hand under my short, caressing my inner tights. I shook as his fingertips run through my skin.

"Please" I told him, desperate.

He lifted me up against the wall, leaving my at his same height.

The elevator door opened after a 'beep' but he kept kissing me as his hands pressed me by the waist.

"It seems to me that you'll have to wait" he said, smiling devilishly to me.

I hit him softly in the arm as I walked out the elevator. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. The feeling of his body against mine after such a long time was completely overwhelming, just like the first time. I smiled, knowing that he was just as excited as I was feeling, made me tremble.

I opened the door of my room, trying to disguise the excitement that was shown in the light shaking of my hands. He followed me and turned around, after closing the door behind himself, to find me already taking off my coat and my shoes.

"Wait, wait" he told me, getting closer to me, holding my hand to make me stop. He walked towards the bed, still holding me, and leaned forward me until my back touched the bed. He looked at me and placed my hands over my head.

I smiled in anticipation when he started kissing my neck, and the skin that was being left exposed as he lowered my black and small overall. Sleeping with Big was fireworks of passion and tenderness and I couldn't wait any longer to feel him, to have him.

"Please…" I begged, craving for air as he caressed the surface of my lace pantie.

"Please, John" I added, knowing that he liked the way I said his name and the effect that telling how much I wanted him would have on him. But I couldn't keep talking; a moan came out of me as he licked my stomach, playing with his tongue around my bellybutton.

I pressed my hands against his shoulder when he started taking off my panties caressing my bare skin on purpose.

"Relax" he told me, although he knew I wasn't nervous, and flexed my knees. He took a deep breath and buried his face between my tights. The first touch of his tongue blew my mind in million pieces but then he suddenly stop.

"John…" I whispered his name begging for more. He knew that I called him that way when my mind was too far away to put ideas together. I could barely remember my name when he was teasing me so it wasn't strange for him me calling him John instead of Big.

I was going to ask him for more, to beg him not to stop when his fingers caressed my lips. A breathy moan escaped my mouth and it became even louder when he inserted two fingers on my core and started licking my clit again.

I had to concentrate to breathe. I started craving for air as my stomach clenched.

"Come for me, Kid" he said against my wet skin.

"I … I'm" I started but he curled his fingers inside of me as he fastened the pace of his tongue.

I screamed his name over and over again when my walls started squeezing around his fingers as waves of pleasure travelled through my entire body.

He made his way up my body, kissing every inch of skin. I have always loved the way he still teased me after he had made me come.

I opened my mouth, letting out a sound of pleasure as he laid on top of me, pressing his now hardened manhood against my leg. He didn't waste his opportunity, and inserted his tongue in my mouth, letting me taste myself.

We kissed and caressed each other with desperation for a while but suddenly he broke the kiss. He separated his body from mine a little bit and looked at the space between them. My erect nipples had been rubbing his chest, making us both even more excited. And his erection had been pressing against my skin as I moved my hips back and forward as much as my position allowed me to.

My left hand made its way down between our bodies and softly rubbed the tip of his penis.

"Carrie" he whispered. Eyes closed, biting his lower lip and squeezing the sheets between his fingers.

I turned around, leaving him under me. I stopped caressing him so he opened his eyes and looked for my face.

I wanted to make him feel everything he had made me felt before. I wanted to drive him crazy, make him forget his name and mine.

I sucked the tip of his ear and left kisses over his neck, being able to hear his disguised moans in his throat. I kissed his chest, letting my breasts rub against his skin as I made my way down his body. I loved the way his head was looking to one side, as he kept his eyes closed and still bit his lower lip but I wanted his eyes on me.

"Look at me" I said, suddenly separating my mouth of his skin.

He opened his green eyes and lowered his look, meeting my eyes. I smiled to him – a devilish smile that told him exactly what I was going to do to him.

I licked around his bellybutton just like he had done to me and kept going down. His manhood was rubbing my cheek when I started kissing the bottom of it. I licked it, until I reached the tip of it. I pressed my lips against it and swallowed his length completely as he let out a loudly moan.

I opened my eyes and looked at him while I kept sucking and licking him at the same time. I sucked harder as I found out that he was still looking at me.

Our eyes were locked together as he started thrusting my mouth harder, hitting my throat.

"Carrie…" he whispered my name in the middle of moans and it made me get even wetter, although I thought it was impossible.

His look told me exactly what was going to happen and if it weren't enough, he tried to pull my head away with his hands but I wanted to taste him. It has been a long time since he had come inside of my mouth.

I rubbed my teeth softly against his skin as my head went down and when I pressed my lips against his member again I felt it pulsing against my mouth.

He thrust even deeper into my mouth as his orgasm invaded his body. We kept looking at each other as he moaned loudly when his liberation filled my mouth.

We both gasped as I laid next to him, curling my leg above his body.

"You're amazing" he told me, turning his head around so he was able to face me.

"You're so beautiful" he said, placing behind my ear a mock of hair.

"You don't know what you do to me with one smile" I smiled at him.

"With one touch" he added and I run my finger through his hairy chest.

He moved quickly, lying on top of me, rubbing his hip against mine. My surprised showed in my face as I felt him far beyond ready to start again.

"I'm never getting enough of you" he said, like if he had been reading my mind the past seconds.

I smiled to him and started kissing his lips passionately, rubbing my nails against his back. I couldn't remember how many times we have done this, but we were still perfect for each other. He knew exactly where to touch, how to touch to drive me crazy. I knew exactly what to do, when to do it to drive him crazy.

"I need you" I thought as I separated my back from the bed, getting closer to him. He softly pushed my shoulders back to the bed and increased the space between our bodies. I looked at him frustrated. I wanted to feel him completely, to have every inch of his skin next to mine.

"I need you" I told him, breathily.

As those three words poured out of my mouth he entered me, completely, making my gasp and curve my back. A soft "Oh" escaped from my lips as he pulled himself back. I wrapped my legs around his hip, pushing him back to me with my feet.

He thrust me, fastening his pace every time, making my moans get louder. I could feel my skin getting warmer, or maybe it was him, I couldn't care less.

I cried his name, rubbing my nails against the skin of his back as he moved his hips in circles entering me even deeper and hitting my G spot. I couldn't thing in anything else but the feeling of his manhood thrusting me harder and harder.

I moaned in pleasure, feeling my orgasm starting to begin inside of my body. But then he stopped.

"Please" I begged him, moving my hips to restart our passionate rhythm.

He grabbed my legs and placed his arms behind my knees, running a finger through my knee softly, without moving his eyes from mine.

Our eyes were locked together. He smiled, with that smile that I've loved for years, making me smile too. We kept looking at each other, moving slowly our hips against the ones of the other. I caressed his cheek and then run my finger through his lips. He kissed my finger and then sucked it, rubbing his teeth softly in my skin, still looking at me what made it even more erotic.

"Oh" I gasped as his tongue played with the tip of my finger.

In response, he moved my legs closer to his shoulders and thrust me harder than ever before, making me curve my back with my eyes closed, breaking the intimate eyes contact we have been sharing.

"Oh God, Oh" I cried as he slid his hand between our bodies to rub my clit while thrusting into me.

I felt waves of pleasure traveling from my head to my feet and started trembling against him.

I didn't know if I cried, if I moaned; the only thing I knew was that I could feel him pulsing inside of my tightened walls, as his orgasm invaded his body too.

He laid on top of me, placing his head on my chest.

His breathing was heavy, or maybe it was mine.

I slid a hand into his wet hair and played with it softly. I closed my eyes; our breathing coming back to normal, my hand sliding through his hair, his hand sliding through my arm. I could stay that way forever, it was so calmed, it felt so right, there were no worries, nor problems. It was Big and I, and I couldn't ask for something better.

"That was amazing, I could do it forever" he said, caressing my arm, moving his head to look up at me.

He turned around, leaving me on top of him, with my legs lightly bended over his sides.

Maybe it could be better.


End file.
